muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 17 (1985-1986)
Revealed]] ' Adoption]] "]] "]] "]] Sesame Street Season 17 aired from November 18, 1985 to May 16, 1986. Episodes Episodes 2096 - 2225 (130 episodes) * Episode 2096 -- 17th season premiere; Snuffy Revealed * Episode 2099 * Episode 2102 * Episode 2103 -- Hooper's has a broken window (repeat) * Episode 2107 -- Bernie "tunes" Oscar's piano (repeat) * Episode 2122 -- Miles' Adoption, part 1 * Episode 2123 -- Miles' Adoption, part 2 * Episode 2124 -- Miles' Adoption, part 3 * Episode 2125 -- Miles' Adoption, part 4 * Episode 2159 -- Miss Blechman visits Oscar * Episode 2164 -- Nighttime on Sesame Street * Episode 2173 -- Luis Reads Swashbuckle/Closed Library * Episode 2174 * Episode 2176 * Episode 2178 * Episode 2179 -- Big Bird wants Bob to hear his song * Episode 2199 * Episode 2205 -- Wynton Marsalis visits * Episode 2208 -- Uncle Wally returns * Episode 2223 -- Oscar's "New School for Grouch Research" Notes * This was Eddie Castrodad's final season as Piri. Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Honkers, Mr. Honker, Hoots the Owl, Irvine, Kermit the Frog, Miss Blechman, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Slimey, Stella, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Olivia, Piri, Micki, Willy, Lee, Dorothy Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Eddie Castrodad, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Alaina Reed Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Noel MacNeal (uncredited), Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young Guest Stars :Tempestt Bledsoe, Lisa Bonet, Bill Cobbs, Tony Danza, Danny DeVito, Phil Donahue, Frances Foster, Teri Garr, Patti LaBelle, Yo-Yo Ma, Itzhak Perlman, Keshia Knight Pulliam, The Sweeties, Malcolm-Jamal WarnerThe Ledger: "Sesame Street" begins 17th season - November 19, 1985Ottawa Citizen: Year-old baby joining Sesame Street to help teach family relationshipsJet Magazine: Patti Meets Oscar - April 28, 1986 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Luis Santeiro, Nancy Sans, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, Mark Saltzman, Jeffrey Moss, Gary Belkin, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Sara Compton, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, David Velasquez, Robert Flanagan * Original Muppets by: Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Associate Directors: Ted May, Niles Goodsite, Robert J. Emerick, Joseph M. Catalano * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Sam McLean * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Curriculum Coordinator: Joseph M. Catalano * Production Assistants: Diane P. Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo, Angela Santomero * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Bryan D. Keen * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Jerry Gruen * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 17